South-Eastern Combine
The South-Eastern Combine (Ausaria) is a meritocratic network run by ElectromagneticRailgun. It is located in the middle east, enclosing Egypt and the Saudi Arabian area. It is not a country as per typical standards, but a economic network shared by Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Oman, Yemen, Jordan and Iran. Military Ausarian soldiers are trained like riot police, usually used to suppress raids and rioting civilians. While Ausaria tries to maintain law and order in it's territories, desperate and disorganized Iranian and Syrian raids have made living on the northern side of Ausaria dangerous, which has led to increased military activity in Iraq and Jordan. Commercial Statistics The Ausarian economy is fueled mainly by oil, coal, and electricity exports. While there is a market for metals, most Ausarian metals are kept within Ausaria. Saudi Arabian cities have hydroponic towers which supply both jobs and food to the hungry and now self-reliant Middle East. The average city citizen works in a corporate climate much like what we see in American metropolises. Outside of the city, however, most workers are industrial workers responsible for producing pretty much everything Ausarian citizens rely on: clean water, medicines, food, and shelter. The average citizen lives in either a townhouse or an apartment, depending on where they live. The Ausarian government works to keep everyone employed, as every unemployed man is two hands that could be used to help progress Ausarian technology. There are currently 178,668,000 civilians residing in Ausarian territory. History For almost five years after the end of WWIII, the Middle East was known mostly as a disorganized land full of refugee colonies and cities that were fending for themselves. The powerful nations that once stood there had crumbled, and only a few cities remained intact across the arid landscape. Saudi Arabia, staying neutral in many of the conflicts, still found itself terrorized by the Iranian military. Due to economic dependencies, Saudi Arabia struck up a friendship with Egypt. The two countries agreed to share resources if Egypt could help settle Saudi Arabia's troubles with Iran. Egypt sent one of it's finest generals to Iraq, a no man's land territory that was being used for Saudi Arabian and Iranian skirmishes at the time. This general, later known as Alexander the Great, was a German-born strategist named William Alexander Ausar. William Ausar repelled the Iranians after a bloody conflict in Baghdad. Not too long after, Yemen, Oman, and Qatar also joined the alliance as it offered many financial and economic advantages. The alliance was renamed the South-Eastern Combine. Not too long after things settled down, Egypt found itself in peril as the Sudanese economy collapsed. Egypt and Saudi Arabia had cut their trades with Sudan after the Sudanese began anonymously raiding Saudi Arabian cargo vessels in the Red Sea. Sudanese soldiers began to pour into Egyptian cities, stealing what they wanted and killing any resistance. With Egypt's primary army on the Iraqi border, William Ausar found himself facing 80,000 Sudanese soldiers against his 12,000 man army. Ausar held the Sudanese army in the city, keeping them distracted long enough to allow the primary Saudi Arabian forces to cross the Red Sea and fight their way into Khartoum. Five days later, the Sudanese army surrendered. The name “Ausaria” was picked up by Egyptian and Saudi Arabian soldiers after the battle of Sudan. Currently, Ausaria is constructing two destroyers and is developing plans to create a land-based “railgun”. Demographics 31% Saudi Arabian 27% Egyptian 24% Iraqi 12% African 6% Other Other Saudi Arabia, Oman, and Yemen have economic ties, and becoming economic partners would not be outside of the realism box. Egypt and Saudi Arabia also have a trading system, and as far as I know, these countries have not had religious conflicts, eliminating that issue. Iraq and Jordan are a little more desolate and barren, as they have suffered more from the war. You can call them conquered territories, as most of the inhabitants were hostile towards the Egyptian forces. The South-Eastern Combine is NOT a cluster country. Instead, it is an economic network shared by Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Oman, Yemen, Jordan, and Iraq. Category:Countries